Kenny Blake and the  Day of the Rising Titan
by Writer of the Near Future
Summary: A normal day. A missing friend. A new kid that keeps secrets. A rising enemy. New fights, drama, and love. If only Kenny Blake had an easy life. Instead, he's dealing with a girl that he doesn't even know, but he needs to trust her to survive.
1. Introducing Ourselves

_**~Full Summary~**_

_**Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…**_

_**Kenny Blake**_

_**and the**_

_**Children of Olympus**_

Day of the Rising Titan

By: Derek Douglas

**Chapter One**

~Introducing Ourselves~

* * *

Chiron gently galloped through the smoking ash that used to be a huge camp that trained heroes. Very few heroes remained from the battle over sixty years ago and the gods had gone into Hiatus after the battle but camp still trucked on.

Chiron approached the cabin that a certain half-blood stayed in. He was the only one that ever bunked in this cabin. Chiron sighed and galloped into the ashy and dusty cabin.

He knew what he was looking for. A Demigod said he'd found it and wanted Chiron to read it. The Testament of Kenny Blake, son of Persephone, of his three ledgendary adventures.

Chiron soon found the dusty box. Three journals rested in it. He pulled out the top one and blew off the dust. He still had to wipe some grime off and soon he could read smudged pencil writing. The cover read: Day of the Rising Titan.

Chiron opened it, wanting to hear this story, to see if they had left anything out on there story. The story begain.

The first page shocked Chiron.

**Kenny**

Look, I didn't want to be born. I hated my life, even before I knew about monsters and gods and all that crap.

Hey, it's Kenny Blake, son of Persephone. Ya, I know what your saying, 'Who knew she would ever have a kid?' Well, I personally wish she didn't.

My life didn't start out to well. My dad said the day I was born, two copper heads attacked the hospital. He said a 'dashing young fellow' jumped out holding a bronze sword. He apparently saved my life that day.

Then when I was three, a Fury attacked my Pre-School. No one was hurt but maybe one person. And that wound was fatal. The boy didn't appear that day. My dad had to fight him alone.

Well, I couldn't say I went through this all alone. I had a best friend named Briana who always had her back. She had parents named Percy and Annabeth Jackson and they were the coolest. So, my dad challenged the beast and yet, he failed. No longer to be seen. Briana's parents adopted me.

I grew up with Percy and Annabeth and they raised me like I was their own son. I asked them if they knew who my mom was because Dad never told me. A sad look would pass their face and they'd shake their heads.

Then, the accident came.

A hellhound attacked my third grade class. It had no mercy on anyone. Not mortals, not Demigods that we didn't know WHERE Demigods at the time.

Only me and Briana got out alive.

Even Percy and Annabeth challenged this beast. They failed tragicly and yet again, I was an orphan. Me and Braina got out, but barely by an inch.

We used the survival skills we'd learn at summer camp to travel through our New York home and live. Soon, we met three Demigods. They're names were Chance, Mia, and John Ramos.

A man who was half-goat, half-human was with them. They said that the man was taking them to a safe place. Of course, me and Briana jumped in. When I turned thirteen, I was claimed.

Now, I'm going to pass the pen to Chance.

**Chance  
**

Look, I thought being a half-blood would be fun. Trust me, it's not. When Grover told me I was a _hero_ I nearly jumped with joy. I may have only been in the fourth grade, but I knew that'd win me glory.

But I had to go through a ruff childhood, too, to achieve my glory.

Let's just say, me, Mia, and John's life was not a walk in the park. We had monster attacks from left and right. I think I'm speaking for all three of us, but it_sucked!_

Since I'm not the best story teller of the three, I'm just going to tell you a few things about us.

Me and Mia are twins. John is two years younger than us. He was eleven when this all started and thirteen when it ended.

Me and Mia loved life as kids. We had a good toddler hood or whatever you want to call it. No monsters, no traces of monsters. Our mom held us hidden tightly.

But like all great civilations, nothing will last forever.

By the time of fourth grade, we had our first attack. Grover found us wounded on the side of the street after the monster killed our parents. He saved us. There, we met Kenny and Briana. That's how our friendship started. Now, pen to Mia!

**Mia  
**

Haha, that was Chance. Don't you just love his story telling? As he mentioned, I'm better.

I read a lot as a kid. I was the 'nerd' and the center of the picking. I was bullied and John and Chance were my only friends. Well, they were my brothers but they were the clostest to friends I got.

There was also a girl name LiLi, but she moved around the second grade. So, I was left, friendless.

I think Chance told you about our only monster attack before camp. Curse him, he said I could do it, but no. He didn't leave anything for me and John to write about, but I'm giving it to John anyway.

**John  
**

Okay, me and my big bro BOTH thought saving the world and being heroes would be fun. Yeah, as he said, how wrong we were.

We saw Death laugh in our face once (For real), we knocked on the Doors of Death twice, and even fought against an army of ghost. Yup, saving the world was VERY hard.

But I loved the glory it sorta kinda brought.

You see, I was the popular kid at school. My siblings, who were basically friendless, claims not to be jealous of my many friends, but I know they are. I can tell by the way their faces just went beet red!

Well, I gotta quest to prepare for, so see ya, sucker!

**Taylor Wood  
**

Look, being an Aphrodite girl, isn't as easy as you think. Every thinks we're just make-up and a tool to use when you want to make-out with any random girl. Sure, we fall for that, but it's in our genes. People say we can't save the world but these adventures prove that we can.

My life was awesome. I had a Demigod sister who always was on the spotlight. You know Emma Roberts? Yup, that's my sis! She ran off to be a star while I snuch away from home and moved to live alone in America.

That's when my first monster attacked.

The stupid flight attendant was the monster. She took me to the back room to ask were a guardian was then morphed into a thing with a metal leg and a donkey leg. In the end, she lunged at me, I sidestepped, and she busted through a window.

So, that's how my story began.

**Briana Hudson  
**

Look, I LOVED being a mix-blood. Always hearing stories about how my parents saved the world FIVE TIMES in a row, was pretty amazing.

My story began when I was about in Kindergarten. Me and Kenny had become best friends, considering we lived together.

Well, okay, my story began in Pre-K, but Kenny told you that. Nothing much happened to me except the exploding cake, but that's not important. Now the pen goes to the final person of the story here, MICHA!

**Micah Chong  
**

How I love beating people with coat hangers! I really should say, there's another person that was on this quest, but she says she's not telling what she thought about it. She's mysterious. Her name's Hero, but no one knows her real name.

I grew up with my dad, step-mom, and step-brother. Before I forget to mention it, my mom's Khione, Goddess of Snow. I lived in Buffalo, New York.

My life was filled with Hades. I swear, my step-bro was a monster. I had one friend, his name was John, but not John Ramos. Me and John got really close, really fast.

Let's just say, the beatings from my brother gave me the strength to be as strong as I am today.

In the end, my brother ended up knowing I would have to save the world one day, so he toughened me up. When he thought I was strong and old enough, he brought me to Camp to learn more about defending myself.

**Kenny Blake  
**

Okay, now, this, dear reader, is our story…

* * *

**Okay, sorry for switching POVs so offend. From now on, it'll be in Kenny's POV and only Kenny's POV, but I wanted each characters life story to be in there POV. Sorry if there's mistakes but my beta isn't on and I just used my spell check. Now while I update, REVIEW!**

**I might post a trailer for this on YouTube, but I'll send you a link when it's up! This will be a three-part-series! PEACE!**

**Write on,**

**Derek**

**B/N (Beta's Note): Well, finally finished this. it didn't take long, since it was well written. Now, all you people out there need to review or you'll have Derek Douglas's evil sister on your butt.**

**Take care,**

**~Sam  
**

**PS This is the longest chapter I've ver written. *Squeals like little girl* Review, and they might get longer! Flames not accepted and I will report you if you flame me!**

**Now, peace!**

**Write on, Again. LOLZ (Lots of laughing zebras),**

**Derek**


	2. Just a Regular Day of Summer Camp, Sorta

_**~Full Summary~**_

_**Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…**_

_**Kenny Blake**_

_**and the**_

_**Children of Olympus**_

Day of the Rising Titan

By: Derek Douglas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own my plot line and all the characters.**

* * *

**~Full Summary~**

Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…

_Kenny Blake_

_and the_

_Children of Olympus_

_Day of the Rising Titan_****

By: Derek Douglas****

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own my plot line and all the characters.

Chapter Two

~Just a Regular Day of Summer Camp for Kids Who had God Blood in Them~****

This day started, say, three years ago? Yups, that's the day. The six of us were sitting in the dinning pavilion. Chiron decided that the different gods kids really shouldn't be so separated so we can sit wherever we want now. We were talking about how badly we wanted to go on a quest. No one has gone in twenty years- since Percy and Annabeth saved the world. So far, there was no threats what-so-ever.

Or, so we thought.

That day started the end. A peaceful, bright, happy conversation about how it's unfair that the new generation of half-bloods couldn't have adventures like the heroes before us.

"Yeah, I don't get this. We are the children of today, the leaders of tomorrow and the adults tell us what to do? We control THEIR future!" I said, totally off topic.

"Dude, we're talking about the quest we want to go on. Like, really badly!" replied Chance, looking at me like I was crazy. I sat by Taylor, Taylor sat by Briana, and on the other side, was Chance, Mia, and Micah. Six was all we needed. Perfectly even. But things don't always stay perfect forever. Like the arrival of the mystery girl or the rise of a Titan.

"Okay, if I go on a quest, and only three people could come, it would be me, Taylor, and John to come," said Briana, blushing at the mention of John's name. Her grandfather's Poseidon, and John's dad was Poseidon so in a way there cousins, but that didn't keep them from dating. The two are the youngest of the group at age eleven.

"You know, I would take Briana and Nichole. Preferably to save a Victoria's Secret somewhere in this mess-up world," said Taylor. Yup, she's an Aphrodite. Believe it or not, she's the un-girliest Aphrodite ever.

"Wow, Taylor. To save a Victoria Secrets. If I could go on a quest, I would bring me, Mia, and probably John to save the world from some rampaging monster," Chance said, looking at Briana. He said John in fancy way just to make Briana's blush redden. "Speaking of John, were is he?" Chance asked, looking up and down every table.

Training for some tournament he's trying to enter. I really think he's going to get himself hurt in those tournaments, considering his competition is all twice his size. He was going to get squished like a bug, but hey, he's my best friends little brother so I had to support him in everything he ever does, or at least pretend I do.

"Micah, who would you bring on your quest and what would it be for?" I asked, looking at our Asian daughter of Khione. Her dad was Asian but her skin was pale and her hair was snow white. Micah took a deep sigh and thought for a few minutes. More like thirty minutes. Okay, I'm exaggerating but it did take awhile, with no help from my ADHD.

"I would bring me, John-"

"But he's not a half-blood!" I pointed out.

"But he's a pretty good dang fighter. Best mortal fighter I know. Besides Chuck Norris. So, John and Mia," concluded Micah.

"Jesus can walk on water. Chuck Norris can swim through land," I pointed out.

"So true. Oh, Chuck Norris too. Maybe to free the Ice Princess-" but Chance cut her off.

"Like from Shark Boy and Lava Girl?" asked Mia.

"You actually watched that movie?" asked Micah in disbelief.

"John made us. Keep going," Chance urged on.

"-From some evil Titan," finished Micah.

"All our quests have something to do with evil Titans!" I said, hoping someone would come up with one not including make-up and bras or evil people.

The conch horn blew and we stood up. It meant that it was time for classes. Funnest part of the day. Me, Mia, John, and Taylor ironically had the same schedule and first was Attic Greek.

"Geia sas, táxi̱. Parakaló̱ vgálte ta vivlía sas keímeno" said Mr. Bruno as we walked in. I translated what he said mentally. Hello, class. Please take out your text books, he had said if you can't speak Greek. I took my old time desk and pulled out: Beginner Greek Writer. This was the most boring book ever but the language was fun to learn.

For the next forty-eight minutes we learned new verb-tenses and wrote a whole paragraph in Greek. Yeah, sounds boring, but when your brains hot-wired for this stuff, it comes fun and easy. Well, to me it does. Taylor hates it, Mia's if-y, and John and I love the heck out of it. We're what you call 'Greek Geeks'. See, it rhymes!

So, next came sword fighting. That's when this day got super interesting. In the most interesting class.

I had my sword by my side, waiting for my turn. Briana fiddled with Riptides thingy that clips the pen to your shirt. Yeah, she incapacitated the weapon of Perseus the Great, Slayer of Kronos. That's the title he got. I wish I had a title like that...But yet I didn't so much as cry for me. No seriously, I wanted that so bad, I'd cry for it.

It came to be my turn super fast. Seeing Briana un-cap that pen scared me to death. The writing on the side, the three foot bronze blade. The sword that fought Kronos and saved the world. The honor to face it sent chills of joy ride down the highway known as my spine. This was going to be amazing.

When the whistle blew, our swords clashed. I knew it was a fake fight, but we growled like what we did when we fought dummies as practice to face a really enemy. It was funny how serious we were being made me chuckle.

That fight didn't get too far considering the dark figure that just seemed to appear by Thalia's Pine**.**

Sorry it was so short but I didn't have enough fuel (Reviews) to make myself make it longer! So, if I get more reviews, It'll get longer, better, and I'll update faster! So while I update...

REVIEW!

Write on,

Derek


	3. Wait, I'm Confused!

_**~Full Summary~**_

_**Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…**_

_**Kenny Blake**_

_**and the**_

_**Children of Olympus**_

Day of the Rising Titan

By: Derek Douglas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own my plot line and all the characters.**

**~Full Summary~**

Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…

_Kenny Blake_

_and the_

_Children of Olympus_

_Day of the Rising Titan_

By: Derek Douglas

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own my plot line and all the characters.

Chapter Three

~Wait, I'm Confused!~

I couldn't tell much about her, but long, curly hair seemed to float behind her. She was completely engulfed by shadows and her eyes seemed to shine through the darkness. How am I telling so much about her? This was weird!

Trying to tell more of her features made my head hurt. She had a foot-ish long sword by her side-and for a girl-she was pretty buff. She seemed to just stand there to keep us in suspense. Despite the shadows around her, the sun seemed to be it's brightest were she was. In fact, even as he strode down to the Camp, the sun seemed to follow her.

Soon, more details could be seen. She had black, curly hair to her ribcage, mossy green eyes, and I couldn't really match a god to her appearance. She seemed like a 'know-it-all-swagger' and I instantly hated her. She smiled, blinding me with her white teeth. She seemed to think she was all that. I could just tell by the way she walked. She waved like she was some kind of super star to everyone.

She stepped into the circle and twisted mine and Briana's swords. We flipped by the pressure and hit the hard ground. Dang, I had just gotten taken down by a girl! I shook it off and ground my elbows into the ground and raised my chest a few inches off the ground. She was hot!

Oh, snap. She just walked in. I'm going to stop writing while she chases me!

Okay, I'm back. You probably wouldn't know I was gone, considering your just reading this! Well, back to her dramatic arrival.

Chance stared at her with cow eyes. She slipped a piece of paper. He unfolded, nearly peeing his pants. He ripped it up and threw it on the ground. Later on, I figured out it said: 'GOTCHA!"

Well, she kept walking and soon reached the blue farmhouse we call the Big House. She knocked on the door and Chiron opened it. He stared at her in disbelief and ushered her inside, frantically scared. All the campers mummer around, trying to figure out what that was all about.

Yet again, we've learned not to disturb Chiron OR Mr. D when their talking to someone strange. Hence LiLi, who just seemed to appear a few days ago.

We decided to pretend nothing ever happened. We continued our daily schedule, which was almost over, considering the sun was starting to set. Well, to think about it, sword fighting was my last class. Her arrival messed me up! Gods, I'm going to get who-ever-she-is a piece of my mind for messing me up.

Well, for what she did to me and Briana, I was kind of scared to...But oh well, I'm getting answers, one way or another. Or maybe the other way...but I have four more ways, so don't question me! Wait, that sounded confusing...I should erase this and start over on this little paragraph thing-y but I like keeping you confused!

Well, curfew came and I went to my cabin. I got under my covers and prepared for the worst night of my life.

* * *

_My surroundings were red. It was more of a red smoke, rising from blackness. I had no clue what was going on, or who the man standing before me was. Or any other the other people here was. One man was had long, flowing white hair and the other wore an army outfit. They over looked their surroundings. I noticed we were on a mountain._

_The man with the long hair cleared his throat. He spoke loud and clearly to the riot of monsters, mortals, and humans at the base of the mountain. That's all you could see for miles. "MY MINOS! The time has come! We either win today, or loose everything. I sense the enemy is inside your borders. Behind them, I could barely make-out, a man with only a piece of clothe covering his down stairs. He seemed hurt and a huge rock was on his shoulders. It didn't seem to be Atlas though..._

_Before I woke up, I could have swore that I saw me, Briana, Chance, Mia, John, Micah, and that girl that seemed to just appear today, waving through the crowd.

* * *

_

I woke with a stretch. I threw on my sneakers and my camp shirt. I was almost half way out the door before I realized I'd forgotten pants. I slipped on a pair of ripped jeans and walked out into the crisp light of a new day.

The Big House door opened and the girl and Chiron stepped out. They seemed tired, like they were discussing this topic all night and they yelled a lot, like trying to figure out who was right. This time, her swagger was lost. She walked up to me and smiled. "I want to start over. That was considered 'cool' back at home, I guess you could say. Well, my name's Hero, or that's all you need to know. For now, I'm keeping my identity a secret, touche? Look, I'm not stuck up. So, can we start over?" asked Hero.

I could tell by the twinkle in her eyes that she meant it.

**So, TA-DA!**

**Review?**

**Yet again a short chapter but it's because you haven't REVIEWED!**

****

Write on,

**Derek**


	4. A Little Dilema

_**~Full Summary~**_

_**Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…**_

_**Kenny Blake**_

_**and the**_

_**Children of Olympus**_

Day of the Rising Titan

By: Derek Douglas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own my plot line and all the characters.**

**~Full Summary~**

Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…

_Kenny Blake_

_and the_

_Children of Olympus_

_Day of the Rising Titan_

By: Derek Douglas

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own my plot line and all the characters.

Chapter Four

~A Little Dilemma~

The bone chilling scream nearly woke up all of Camp. Which Cabin it came out of was unknown at the moment. Me and Hero glanced around from cabin to cabin, all one hundred getting three seconds of examining.

No danger appeared on any of the Cabins. Yet, we didn't stop looking. What the Hades was going on?

Then another echoed. Something was definitely wrong. I followed the noise to discover the screams were coming from one of the twelve original Cabins.

I grabbed Hero's hand and broke into a sprint. She stumbled behind me before she caught her footing. After she did, she actually started getting ahead of me.

What started as a rescue mission turned into an all-out foot race. For a second I was in the lead, then her, then me, then her, then me. I heard Hero chuckle and I couldn't help but smile.

Without barely noticing us going up, we busted (Well, it opened when we hit it) a door down.

The place was covered in dust. It was crawling with cockroaches, spiders, and other insects. The whole place was made out of polished white marble. It was huge, expanding what seemed like miles, but barren. A marble desert.

"Kenny, where are we?" asked Hero, looking around like she was blind. I couldn't blame her.

"I really don't know," I said, looking around the white place, so white it almost blinded me. Nothing but a little speck in the horizon could be seen.

"I think we should search...explore. Like what we did as kids," said Hero, nodding.

"As kids? Wha-?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing. Let's just explore," said Hero, shaking her head. "We were running towards the Cabins, so this must be one. Do you recognize this one?" asked Hero. She was truly lost.

"Never seen it before. Let's just keep moving," I said, kicking dust around. Hero shrugged and followed me deeper into the Unknown Cabin that looked like a desert of dust. And it was B-O-R-I-N-G!

"Hey come look at this!" called Hero, making me notice how far ahead of me she had gotten while I was apparently day dreaming, like I was known to do. Her voice came from that speck I had seen awhile ago.

As I got closer, the speck got bigger. Bigger. Bigger. Bigger. Even bigger than me, and I had a ways to go.

I was basically panting by the time I got to Hero. Her mouth hung like broken hinges and I started to ask why. Soon, not a word said from me, my mouth copied hers.

A marble version of Hera stood before us. Her menacing eyes seemed to follow us. Her gaze made me want to pee my pants. Then, fresh, crisp, new footsteps echoed behind us.

The real Hera stood behind us. She smiled, but still had her glare. Hero scowled and turned her head, making sure her mossy eyes couldn't see one bit of the goddess. "Hello," I said, bowing at her feet. Hero still didn't look at the goddess.

"Stand, Kenny Blake. We have important business to attend to. But first we must get- What's her alias? -Nero- to cooperate. She has a prophecy that must be completed here. Would she like to tell it?" asked Hera.

"It's Hero! I-I'll tell you," said Hero, loosing her courage after the goddess glared at her for snapping. She took a slow deep breath and prepared to tell something she might regret. _"Eight shall go on a quest_-" she stopped, not going any further.

"What's next?" I asked, trying to look into her eyes, but she just kept turning so it was sort of impossible.

She sighed. _"One shall decide the fate of the rest..."_ Yet another long silence. This time she really seemed like she wasn't going any further. I was worried because she was starting to turn a sickly green color.

_"A Journey to where the Sky meets the Earth. And face a Titan ready for re-birth," _she finished.

"Where did you hear that? You just got here!" I asked in disbelief. Then I noticed her knees wave. She seemed worn out. She placed her palm on her brow, like she was seeing how hot her forehead was.

"Come on, we need to get you to the infirmary. Do you feel okay? Does something feel wrong?" I asked.

"My head," she moaned. She closed her eyes in pain and followed me out of the Unknown Cabin. She tripped around like her knees were made of water and her joints could go either-which-way. She moaned constantly and really, I thought she had got wasted last night, and was having a hang over.

Hero just punched me. No, while I wrote this, she punched me.

So, we curved around the daily camp. Everyone seemed to notice we were gone, making me ask, how long WERE we gone? I let their questions pass and I dragged Hero beside me. "Can you hold on for a few more minutes? Can you walk on your own? Can you at least CRAWL up that hill?" I asked a new question every time her head shook for the last one. Then I knew I only had one choice. I grabbed her left leg and left arm- The ones that are closer to me- and lifted her up. I slung her on my shoulder and started up the hill.

Soon, we were at the infirmary. I placed her on a bed and she instantly fell into a deep sleep. I knew she wouldn't tell me anything about herself or her past or even her NAME but I already felt connected to her. Only a few hours of our friendship and I already knew we were as inseparable like Chance and Mia.

I'm not sure how long I sat in that chair, but soon- Maybe in a few hours- her eyebrows fluttered open. She coughed and did what I'm used to. I picked out a piece of copy paper and unfolded it. It read:

V  
...-

She stared at it confused but shrugged it off. She got up just as another nurse came to tend to her. She smiled at me. She asked if she could meet my friends and I just nodded.

We exited the infirmary and I started searching for my friends. I found the five eating at the Dinning Pavilion As the two of us approached, they scowled and looked ready to rip us to shreds. When we sat down, they looked ready to leave.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," chuckled Taylor. Then I noticed someone was missing. As usual, if someone's missing, I have to really ponder on who was missing. A puzzle look passed my face.

"Seriously, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're too busy with your new friend to notice Briana was kidnapped this morning," snapped Taylor.

When Hero's jaw dropped, I knew immediately that she probably knew what was going on. With a sinking feeling in my stomach, my mouth felt like broken hinges.

**Okay, not the best cliffie I've ever done, but still pretty good.**

**Well, what I said about ya in this chapter is true. ~To the REAL Hero**

**So, only one thing left for you to do...**

**REVIEW!**

****

Write on,

**Derek**


	5. Questions and Confusion

_**~Full Summary~**_

_**Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…**_

_**Kenny Blake**_

_**and the**_

_**Children of Olympus**_

Day of the Rising Titan

By: Derek Douglas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own my plot line and all the characters.**

**~Full Summary~**

Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…

_Kenny Blake_

_and the_

_Children of Olympus_

_Day of the Rising Titan_

By: Derek Douglas

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own my plot line and all the characters.

Chapter Five

~Questions and Confusion~

I sat like I was made of stone for at least thirty minutes. Soon, Hero punched my arm and I snapped back into reality. I shook my head and tried to choke out a few words. "W-what?" I asked them, looking to one person to the next.

"While you and Little Miss Swagger over there were in the Unknown Cabin, goofing off, someone-or something-took her! I mean, you didn't hear that scream? How couldn't you have heard her scream? Now, my best friend's gone somewhere, probably being tortured by the second! We have to go save her...We have to get a prophecy!" said Taylor, jumping from her seat and starting to run towards the cave were Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the camp's Oracle, lived.

"Taylor, stop! While we were in the Unknown Cabin, Hero told me a prophecy. I'm not sure were she heard it, but she told it. Now, Hero, will you tell the whole camp, so we can decide on the eight to go?" I asked. All the others were still made of rock-not literally. They stared at me like I was a traitor, which I felt one hundred percent like.

"Yeah, sure," said Hero, standing from her seat and walking to the stage like thing in front of all the tables. She stared around the tables, then picked up her courage. "ATTENTION! I have a prophecy to tell to Camp. It is MY prophecy, so I will pick the other Demigods who go-" started Hero.

"Who gives you the right to go on a quest!" roared someone from the Zeus table.

"YEAH! You're completely new here!" yelled an Aphrodite boy.

"We're giving it to someone else!" retorted a Poseidon kid.

"Even though I haven't been here long, I have experience," I heard Hero mutter angrily.

People looked like they wanted to protest, but the sight of a certain centaur made them stop dead in their tracks.

"It is Hero's quest, and the Fates decide that she should be the one to have it," said Chiron, galloping in. He stared into Hero's eyes and she stared back. It was like they made a mental agreement, then, in union, they both nodded.

Hero prepared herself. She cleared her throat and spoke in a voice so unlike her's, so much deeper.

_Eight shall go on a quest,  
One shall decide the fate of the rest.  
A Journey to where the Sky meets the Earth,  
And face a Titan ready for re-birth._

Hero nodded and took a deep breathe. "Now, me, Kenny, Chance, Mia, John, Taylor, Micah, and LiLi will be coming on the quest with me. Any questions?" asked Hero.

Mia's face lit up when she mentioned LiLi. She wasn't apart of our group, but still one of Chance and Mia's friends. The other people in our group became enraged having to save one of their friends with what they call an 'enemy'. Truly, I really liked Hero. She was a good friend, since I had actually gotten to know her. Not as stuck up and perfect as she looked. Now I'm going on the first quest in twenty years with her... awesomeness!

But still, my friends didn't like her because they haven't met the real her and now they're mad because they haven't. They're not mad because they're going on the quest, it's they're made to go on a quest with _Hero_. I didn't really understand what they had against her...

Okay, Chance just said because she gave him a 'Gotcha' number and Hero just punched him. Yeah, Hero came in about thirty minutes ago. Now you see how long it's taking me to write down something that's been done! Well, I'm having writer's block, but wait, this has already happened... I forgot what happens next... Wait, I remember!

All the tables muttered stuff around. I caught 'What?', 'A new girl gets a quest and we don't?', and 'Where does the Sky meet the Earth?' I tried to shake them off but it was hard not to just yell: "I DON'T KNOW!" I know none of these were directed to me, but it felt like it.

"You're eight... Hero, bring them to the Big House," said Chiron. Hero jumped from the stage and approached us, smiling crookedly. I was the only one smiling back.

"So, to the Big House!" she said, excited.

"We're going on no quest with you," snapped Chance.

"Guys, she's good. Take time to know the REAL her and you'll be fine," I assured them.

"So, she told you her real name?" snapped Mia.

"No... but-"

"She told you were the Hades she came from?" asked Taylor.

"Not yet but-"

"Then you don't know the REAL her!" snapped Micah.

"He knows enough about me! That's all I'll tell until my name's cleared and I can go back home!" snapped Hero, looking like she was about to eat us or something. The rest of us were sort of scared. We decided just to go to the Big House and see what Chiron wanted.

He and Mr. D sat in a chair, sipping Nectar. They saw us, put their glasses down, and turned to face us. "So, what have you called us here for?" Chance asked, taking one of the many chairs. We all followed him. The door opened yet again and LiLi, a daughter of Zeus, stepped in.

"We have called you here to tell you your quest. We have had many reports of a Titan rising were the Sky meets the Earth, which we believe to be Mount Othrys. It is on Mount Tamalpais in San Fransisco, if you didn't already know that. You must be very careful, for that is the gathering spot of monsters and Titans alike. We have reasons to believe there is something else there, but you will not ponder with that. You will go to Othrys and defeat this Titan..." began Chiron.

"And save Briana? That's my priority of this quest. After we save her, we'll battle this Titan," said Taylor.

"No, destroy the Titan, restore our balance of peace, THEN save your friend," said Chiron. Taylor mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. Chiron leaped from his wheelchair. "Better start packing. You leave tomorrow after Capture the Flag and Chariot Races," he said, ushering us out of the door.

**How'd you like it? Too rushed? Not fast enough? Well, I'll only know if you REVIEW!**

****

Write on,

**Derek**


	6. I Talk to the Titan of Big Mouths

_**~Full Summary~**_

_**Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…**_

_**Kenny Blake**_

_**and the**_

_**Children of Olympus**_

Day of the Rising Titan

By: Derek Douglas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own my plot line and all the characters.**

**~Full Summary~**

Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…

_Kenny Blake_

_and the_

_Children of Olympus_

_Day of the Rising Titan_

By: Derek Douglas

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own my plot line and all the characters.

Chapter Six

~I Talk to the Titan of Big Mouths~

"I don't think we should."

"We HAVE to!"

"What if we get caught?"

"Yes, like they'll follow us through our quest!"

"We can't mess this up. First quest in twenty years!"

"Well, I'm saving Briana. I'll run off. I'll do anything to save her."

Taylor stood up, her fist clenched. "Go to Mount Othrys. But _I'm _going to save Briana. She's my best friend. I can't let her die!" protested Taylor, looking like she was about to tear us to bits.

"It's okay! Maybe along the way, we'll save Briana!" Hero said, trying to stop her from running out.

"I don't want anything to do with you! You just show up and pretend like you can lead us! You assume Briana's on Mount Othrys because that fortune cookie crap said A TITAN was rising there! Let's fight a Titan to save a friend! That's amazing!" yelled Taylor, dripping sarcasm. Hero glanced around the other six. She was worried that we wouldn't follow her.

I stood up and all attention seemed to attach to me. Including Chance, Mia, and John. My voice seemed to catch in my throat. My words came out as stutters. "Uh...I-I t-think w-we s-s-should trust her! I-it's H-HER prophecy!" I stammered, trying not to freak out from all the eyes on me. I really wanted to vomit right here and there.

"Who cares! It's _our _quest! we're all going!" protested Taylor. Everyone else muttered 'Yeah'! and 'She has a point...' Hero just looked even more confused. Even more worried. She wasn't taking this leader thing to well, but I knew she could do it. She HAD to do it! But what if she couldn't do it. Well, she can do it WITH me helping her...

That sounded so perverted!

Hero just hit me.

Well, back to the story!

"Look, if we don't go save Briana FIRST, I'm out. Screw this quest. Screw Hero for inviting me. SCREW ALL OF Y'ALL!" roared Taylor. She stormed out of my cabin, where this meeting took place. We all knew she could be sensitive, but who knew she could get that mad? I sure didn't... and by the look on everyone's face, neither did they.

I decided I should go get Taylor back. I opened the door and was hit with the setting sun. I can't believe this day was almost over! Taylor stomped through the grass, constantly whipping tears from her eyes. I had never seen her like this... What made her like this?

Don't answer that.

I extended my arm and placed it on her shoulder. She twirled around, a scowl on her face, her eyes bloodshot, and streaks through her dirty face. "What do you want!" she screamed at me. "Can't you TELL my best friend is as good as gone! And you don't CARE! Get your facts right! My life is OVER! She's never coming back because you don't WANT her to!" She slapped me and then she put her mouth to my ear. "You bee with an itch!"

I watched as she walked off, in her weird Aphrodite way. Right then and there I realized the very small crush I always had on her. She continued to wipe tears and I continued to watch her walk off. Was she really going to run away and go on an illegal quest? The prophecy called for eight... what about seven?

Oh gods, that calls for the Second Great Prophecy! I started to pace, racking my brain for the lines. Then I remembered.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,  
To storm or fire the world must fall.  
__An oath to keep at a final breath,  
And foes bare arms at the Doors of Death._

I shook the words off. How could this be happening now? Why here? Why me? Just more answer-less questions. Just more disappointments. Just more dang drama! Okay, I used to think life was hard. Boy, was I wrong. Before all this drama, quest, enemies, and Hero came in, it was awesome and easy compared to this.

But we couldn't reverse time, now can we?

No, but I wish.

* * *

_Only inky darkness. Black as a bat. Well, sometimes a bat can be brown, but you get the idea!_

_The place was unrecognizable. Rock. Hard rock under me. Breeze over me. And voices around me._

_"How's our inside invasion of camp doing?" asked a strange but muscular voice. It sounded old and creaky, but deep and muscular. Who he was, I couldn't tell. Or see._

_"So far, they don't except a thing," said a female voice, very familiar. I didn't know who she was, but I knew I knew her._

_"Wake up the boy and get out of her," snapped the old man. A hand touched my forehead and I felt a warm sensation. I opened my eyes but before I could see who the girl was, she had vanished. Someone I had recognized from pictures as Atlas stood above me, sneering like an idiot._

_"Feel happy you can talk to me," said the man, looking me in the eyes._

_"Whoo-hoo, I can talk to the big mouth old man!" I said, throwing the sarcasm at him._

_"Shut up, boy. I can make sure you don't wake up in the morning," snapped the man._

_"I'm so awesome, I WILL wake up in the morning!" I retorted._

_"No you will not, if I say so. Understand? I can do anything!" roared the Titan, getting in my face, his breath smelling like they hadn't been brushed in three thousand years._

_"You can destroy stars. Big whoop!" I roared. He was really getting on my nerves. And I was about to go Asian hobo on him._

_"Don't get me to mad. I can always kill _her!_" said Atlas, pointing to where the Sky met the mountain._

_Under the burden, stood Briana._

**CLIFFIE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sam: Update now!**

**Hero: My real name is Enemy. Call me Enemy.**

**Me and Sam: Uh?**

**Enemy/Hero: JUST ENEMY!**

**Me: Okay?**

**JUST ENEMY!: GRRR YOU!**

**Sam: IMMA EAT YOU!**

**Me: 'Cause I just taste that good!**

**JUST ENEMY: Put 'Enemy'! And... wow!**

**Me, Sam, and 'Enemy': REVIEW SO I/DEREK CAN UPDATE!**

**B/N: Derek, Hero will totally kill you for that. Hero is her alias, but she only signs her reviews as 'Enemy'. She's so gonna kill you...**

**~Sam**

******Reply to B/N: Really? Tell her I didn't know!**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


	7. I Get Flushed Down a Toilet

_**~Full Summary~**_

_**Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…**_

_**Kenny Blake**_

_**and the**_

_**Children of Olympus**_

Day of the Rising Titan

By: Derek Douglas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own my plot line and all the characters.**

**~Full Summary~**

Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…

_Kenny Blake_

_and the_

_Children of Olympus_

_Day of the Rising Titan_

By: Derek Douglas

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own my plot line and all the characters.

Chapter Seven

~I Get Flushed Down a Toilet~

I jerked awake, taking in the Persephone cabin. It all seemed old to me. Taylor was wrong. We had to go to Mount Othrys. She was holding up the sky! How could they have tricked her into doing that? Maybe they forced her? All I knew was that the sky would soon crush her, Atlas would be free, and the sky would fall!

Doomsday much?

And my life could only go down the drain. Literally. I think the Titans want me to know their plans. What bad guy would tell the good persons their plans? Bad bad guys! That's who! Wait, I'm probably confusing you with '_go down the drain. Literally_' thing, so I'll try to stop rambling your head off and just tell you the story!

After remembering what was going on, I sighed. Today was the quest. Taylor had abandoned us. We had a mysterious chick on our hands. Everything seemed to be out of whack, even in an out-of-whack world like this. And everything was supposed to be perfect and peaceful because of Percy!

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call..._

My head jerked to the left. My heart seemed to beat against my throat. Something was telling me about this...But what was it?

_To storm or fire the world must fall..._

My head jerked back. I clenched my teeth. Why was this happening to me? Why me of all the Demigods here? What does this all mean? WHAT WAS GOING ON!

_An oath to keep at a final breathe..._

That line in particular sent chills down my spine. Whose final breathe? How hard would it be to keep an oath? What was up with this prophecy?

_And foes bear arms at the Doors of Death_

I started sprinting to Rachel's cave. Maybe she has some answers. She is the Oracle, after all. But sometimes even the all-seeing has no answers. Sometimes the no-seeing must find it. Where was I getting this fortune cookie crap? I need a help! Well, isn't that why I was sprinting to a cave with an old red-head in it?

Okay, she wasn't that old. Maybe in thirties-forties. But still, bad enough! When I busted through the curtains she had, her head twitched to the side, her eyes seeming to look into me. Her hair red, her face curious. After examining me for awhile, she straightened up and smiled. She walked towards me and spoke in a voice that didn't seem to match hers. "It is unraveling. The seven is of the eight. Is this what you wanted to know?" she asked. My mouth seemed to drop open.

"How...?" I asked.

"I am all seeing. I must show you something. Something of vital importance. What you see will make or break your quest" she said. Her finger nails looked as claws. A confused look shadowed my face.

"It's Hero's quest," I corrected her.

"Just as much as it is yours. You two must lead. Trust her to survive. She is your only hope," said Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She seemed to unlike the way they described her. She looked creepier in person. Well, I'd never seen pictures of her but she seemed more of a freak than the way she was described...WELL YOU GET THE PICTURE!

"Come," she signaled, leading me deeper into the cave. She seemed to know her way through here with no lights, no nothing guiding her. Well, twenty years of pacing this place might help. She stopped so suddenly I ran into her. She turned and scowled at me. She lit a torch and pointed at a toilet bowl looking thing.

"You brought me here to see a toilet?" I asked with pure confusion. She shook her head.

"Basin of Knowledge. Obtained from the Fates themselves. They gave it to me for emergencies. Look in it, and you will see what you wish to see. What you most desire," said Rachel, pointing at the basin. I approached it and peered into the ink colored water. It looked gloomy and sad. How could this show me what I wanted so badly? I didn't even know what I wanted.

In the ripples, a movie seemed to appear before me. It grew larger and larger. Soon, the image seemed to swallow me. I heard a flushing noise and that's how I got flushed into the Toilet of Knowledge.

* * *

Who knew a toilet could show me black? Notice my sarcasm! Yet, black and become colored. As my toilet soon did. It was just a larger image that was in the ripples. Atlas standing on the edge of Othrys, his army aligned. What was so special about this picture you might ask? It read: WARNING: TRAITOR across it. What was that supposed to mean?

No brain-er! A traitor! But who?

I couldn't name names but I had a few ideas.

Maybe it is...

**Me: CLIFFIE!**

**Hero and Sam: GRRES YOU!**

**Kris: Do you know who the traitor is?**

**Me: *Dumb slaps Kris* NO DUR I KNOW WHO IT IS!**

**Kris: No need to be hurtful...**

**Me: The real Kris is going to kill me for this conversation.**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Kris: AM TOO!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Me: I think I pressed the paste button too many times...Whatev! REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY!**

**B/N: Okay, that was totally unnecessary, bro. Expect complete annihilation brought on by Kristen Chong. Even I can't save your butt this time, which is something kind of scary, since I end up fixing many things...**

**Anyways, Kris, if you're reading this... cut Derek some slack. He's younger than you, and you're going to have to go through me first! :] *Holds up shovel and whacks you* Don't make me use this! ... Oops... too late. *Hides body in closet.* Shh, everybody! It's now our secret!  
**

**~Sam  
**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


	8. Our Lives End with a BANG!

_**~Full Summary~**_

_**Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…**_

_**Kenny Blake**_

_**and the**_

_**Children of Olympus**_

Day of the Rising Titan

By: Derek Douglas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own my plot line and all the characters.**

**~Full Summary~**

Five half-bloods and the offspring of Percy and Annabeth always thought life was easy. But when a mysterious girl appears at camp and a friend goes missing, they take a quest to 'were the Earth meets the Sky' to try to rescue their friend and defeat a Titan using this quest as a trap to free himself…

_Kenny Blake_

_and the_

_Children of Olympus_

_Day of the Rising Titan_

By: Derek Douglas

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own my plot line and all the characters.

Chapter Eight

~Our Lives End with a BANG!~

Okay, maybe I DIDN'T know who the traitor was. When I seemed to be jerked from the picture I gasped for breathe. I hadn't realized how hard it was to breathe in there. I shivered as Rachel wrapped a towel around me. I welcomed it with generosity. Not even this seemed to get me warm enough.

Hypothermia seemed to wrap around me like a veil of darkness. It felt like I had it, but yet I knew I didn't. My teeth chattered and Rachel looked at me with sympathy. "Are you okay?" she asked. I shakily nodded but she could read me well enough to know I really wasn't. "Will you be able to attend today's events?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss Capture the Flag, or even a Chariot Race! Today me and Chance are going to be in the chariot...John is doing the defense. We're so sure we're going to win. Are you this sure, Rachel?" I asked, trying to stop my rambling but it seemed so hard to. I just smiled and went on.

"Beware the head of red. That's all I can say" said Rachel before disappearing. She had just left me deep into a cave I didn't even know! That- "You comin'?"

I jerked around, ready to punch and kick. Rachel fell to the ground laughing and I just stared at her with hate. "Not funny" I snapped. Then it hit me. "Head of red...Isn't that you?" I asked.

"No, I am not the Head of Red. She is much darker. More like my evil twin. I'm giving away to much already...Good luck with your prophecy and your journey!" called Rachel, walking out of the cave by a secret entrance (Exit?) that seemed to just appear. I simply followed. The light burned my eyes and when I saw the clock, I ran to the woods.

Chiron was standing before the Red and Blue teams giving his speach. All I heard was: 'Blah, blah, blah, killing, blah, blah, blah, blood'. Yeah, I zone out easily, okay? Then I heard the horn blow and the two sides either went to their flag or ran to the other teams. Me, well, I just sat there.

Appearntly, I was gaurding the area. I hate doing that. I like being a rebel. So, I waited till no one could see me, and charged to absolute no where. Mud splattered under my feet as I realized I had no clue where I was going. Then, a few unexcpected things happened. I tripped over a wire, and soon I was hanging upside down.

"Wow, Kenny. Your THAT stupid?" asked Hero's voice. She walked out from behind a bush and stuck her tounge out at me.

"I like tacos" I stated.

"Who doesn't like tacos?" she asked.

"Taco haters" I assumed. "Wait, why are we having a conversation like this when I'm hanging upside down?" I asked. She shrugged and I got my sword. I swung aimlessly at my feet. Thankfully, I hit the rope and I fell to the groud.

I jumped up and brushed the dirt and grass from my shirt and faced her. "You-me-this clearing?" I asked, pointing my sword at her. She shruged and did the same to me. As we both counted to three, we held out our hands. As if an old joke, my hand made the scissor motion and she made the paper. Embaressed, she changed it to rock.

"Ah, old jokes from childhood...Wait, how...?" I asked.

"I dunno!" she said a bit too fast. Then she prepared for an actually fight again. "Just a friendly fight?"

"Sure" I said. Wow, we're were having a friendly fight in the middle of Capture the Flag...just WOW!

Our swords clashed around my chest area and her forehead area. It made a weird CLANG! noise and she jumped back. "To scared to fight me?" I taunted, twirling my sword. She smirked and charged me again.

Surprisling, I kicked her blade but she held onto the grip. She smiled and swiped at my abdmen, which was some-what blocked. Just the tip of her blade got me. But no blood came out.

I kicked her in the chest and she stumbled back. She tripped on a root and fell into a lake that was behind a big area of tall, tall, TALL grass.

Then an explosion shot me back.

Possibly reducing Hero to guts and gore.

**Don't you just love my cliff hangers?**

**My beta dropped off the side of the Earth again so excuse any mistakes...**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


End file.
